Phineas and The AllStars: Adventures in Townsville
by rigifan32
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Jeremy, Jenny and Monty decide to go to the city of Townsville to visit their friends the AllStars for two months. On one of the days, they battle against their friends' nemesis, Mojo Jojo and his new robot threatening to destroy the world. Can they defeat him and bring peace once again, and still have the best two months ever?
1. Chapter 1-Invite By Webcam

Phineas and The AllStars: Adventures in Townsville

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Dexter's Laboratory and the Powerpuff Girls

Chapter 1 – Invite by Webcam

The city of Danville in the Tri-State Area. A few weeks have passed since our heroes Phineas and the AllStars were first united. They had gone through their first extraordinary adventure together, battling against Professor Dick Hardly and Mitch and celebrated Isabella's birthday. In their suburban home on Maple Drive, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their friends Isabella, Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane, Jenny, Vanessa, Monty and Perry were playing on their home made miniature golf course. As usual Stacy was winning, she was really good at the game after her first experience at miniature golf earlier on in the summer.

"This is so cool, you guys can build anything," said Vanessa.

"Yeah this is the first time Vanessa and I have played with your amazing things," added Monty.

"Thanks guys, since this is your first game of miniature golf, you guys are pretty good," replied Phineas. It came to the final hole, Stacy putted and she got a hole in one.

"Wahoo! I won!" she cheered. Candace, Isabella, Jenny and Vanessa cheered with her.

"Way to go Stacy", replied Candace. "You're getting really good at this."

"Right Candace." Isabella added. Meanwhile Lawerence was painting and Linda was making milkshakes for Phineas and the others. Then the mail came through the door.

"Oh that must be the mail, I'll get it," said Lawerence. He walked up to the mail and looked through the different coloured envelopes, he then spotted an interesting envelope. "Here's a letter for Phineas, Ferb and Candace."

"Kids! Milkshakes are ready! And you just got a letter!" called Linda.

"Coming mom!" called Ferb and they came into the kitchen and picked up the milkshakes.

"Did you say we got a letter?" asked Phineas.

"Yes, from the city of Townsville." She replied.

"Let's open it, and see who it is from." Jeremy added. Phineas opened the envelope and got out the letter. Everyone sat down and started to drink the milkshakes. Phineas's face was full of excitement.

"It's from our friends the AllStars." Everyone was full of excitement and Perry chattered. Phineas read the letter aloud. It read:

_Dear Phineas, Ferb and Candace,_

_How are you and your friends? It has been a few weeks since we first met._

_We are doing fine back here in our home city of Townsville._

_We would like to chat with you on webcam, and have a nice little chat with all of you._

_Our web cam address is at the bottom of this letter._

_From Professor Utonium, Action Dexter, Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls a.k.a. the AllStars_

"The AllStars want to catch up with us," said Isabella. "Let's go and talk to them right now."

"Phineas have you got a webcam?" asked Jenny.

"Yes, I have installed it at the beginning of summer, let's go up to mine and Ferb's room and get set." He replied, and they all went up upstairs. A few minutes later, everyone gathered around the computer, Ferb typed in the address and set up the camera. Then some familiar looking faces appeared on the screen.

"Hey AllStars!" everyone said at once.

"Hey there everyone!" said Professor Utonium. "It has been a long time huh?"

"Sure is Professor," replied Candace. "We missed you guys so much."

"Us too Candace," added Blossom. "What have you guys been up to?"

"We just played miniature golf," replied Monty. "And Stacy won."

"That sounds awesome, I guess you are really good at it," added Action Dexter.

"You got that right Action Dexter," said Stacy. "How about you guys?"

"We have had great days out together as well as crime fighting," replied Dexter. "But recently it has been really calm so we are having a rest for a while."

"Which comes to something we want to ask you guys. Right dad?" Added Buttercup.

"Oh thanks Buttercup." Professor replied. "The reason we wanted to chat to you is because that we want to ask you something."

"OK. What is it?" asked Jeremy.

"We were wondering if you would like to come and stay with us for two months." Replied Bubbles.

"That's awesome AllStars! We would love to!" said Phineas ecstatically. "Everyone when are you guys free?"

"Stacy and I are putting on the Danville music festival and teaching new musicians," began Coltrane.

"Perry and I have an assignment for Monty's dad at the O.W.C.A," continued Vanessa. "Right Perry?" Perry chattered in agreement.

"We understand," said Blossom.

"But Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Jenny, Monty, Isabella and I can come," finished Phineas.

"Yippee!" cheered the Powerpuff Girls.

"That's great everyone," said Action Dexter. "We're looking forward to see you."

"You are welcome to come any time you like, see you guys later." Finished Professor Utonium.

"Bye!" said the AllStars.

"Bye! See you later!" said Phineas and the others as the camera turned off. Everyone buzzed with excitement. Two hours later, they raced into the kitchen and told Linda and Lawerence the good news.

"Mom! Dad! The AllStars have invited us to stay with them for two months," Candace said excitedly.

"That's wonderful," replied Linda. "You are going to have a good time." Just then Perry's communicator rang, it was Monty's dad Major Monogram.

"Hello Agent P and everyone," he said. "Did you enjoy your game of miniature golf?"

"We sure did sir," replied Ferb.

"Hey dad, our new friends the AllStars have invited me, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Jeremy and Jenny to stay with them in Townsville for a couple of months." Explained Monty.

"That's great son, you deserve a break," replied Major Monogram. "Agent P will give you and Vanessa a lift home, so you can pack for the holiday. And Vanessa, you and Agent P will go to Canada and help Agent Lyla stop Doctor Bannister from stealing Albert again."

"You got it sir," said Vanessa. "We're on our way."

"Guys, how about we go tomorrow to Townsville?" added Phineas. "We'll meet here at 11am."

"OK Phineas, see you tomorrow guys." Replied Monty, and he, Perry and Vanessa flew off in Perry's jet.

"We better get going too," said Jeremy. "See you later." Then he left, along with Stacy and Coltrane.

"Later guys." Added Jenny. "See you tomorrow." Only Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Isabella were left.

"Come on gang, we got packing to do." Phineas suggested and they raced upstairs to their rooms. Isabella went back to her house across the street, she told her mother about the trip. Thirty minutes later she came back with her stuff and she stayed at Phineas and Ferb's house for the night. Isabella and Candace were in her room packing their stuff. Candace's suitcase was a red wheelie, with a white handle that pulled out at the top with a Ducky Momo keychain attached to the zip. Isabella's suitcase was a pink wheelie with a pink bow on the front pocket.

"This is so exciting, I can't wait to see the AllStars. Are you Isabella?" Candace asked whilst packing her light pink swimming costume.

"Yeah Candace. I'm taking the scrapbook that Phineas gave me for my birthday, so we can take loads of photos of our time together." Isabella replied whilst packing some of her clothes. Then she sat on Candace's bed. "You know Candace."

"Yes Isabella?"

"You're like a big sister to me. You know the time you cheered me up when Pinky went missing, and when you, Stacy, Jenny and Action Dexter got me out of that machine that Professor Dick Hardly built. I was happy that you were there for me." Candace smiled, walked to her bed and sat down next to her.

"You're welcome," she said. "You were there for me when I needed help, like the time you helped me earn 50 Fireside Girl Patches. I think Phineas is lucky to have a friend like you. And so am I." Isabella's face beamed and they hugged each other close, then they continued packing. The girls also had packed little backpacks to take on the trip and when they go on the activities they and the AllStars were thinking of planning. Candace was a white backpack with a red bow and Isabella's was also white but with a pink bow. They were all set and went to Phineas and Ferb's room.

"You guys all set?" asked Candace.

"Sure Candace, just packing our last few things." Phineas replied. His suitcase was a wheelie with orange and white stripes and Ferb's was purple. "We better get to bed we got a big exciting day tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." Candace and Isabella said together and went back to Candace's room. Soon Perry returned from taking Monty and Vanessa home and walked to his bed and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2-Townsville Here We Come!

Phineas and The AllStars: Adventures in Townsville

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Dexter's Laboratory and the Powerpuff Girls. I also do not own the Phineas and Ferb song _My Cruisin' Sweet Ride. _

Chapter 2 – Townsville Here We Come!

The next morning, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb and Candace got up early, along with their mom and dad. Perry woke up early too. They were having their breakfast, discussing how they were going to get to Townsville. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Isabella called. It was Jeremy, Monty and Jenny along with their bags and cases.

"Hey guys," said Jeremy. "You guys all set?"

"Why yes, yes we have Jeremy," replied Phineas. "We're just finished having breakfast and also discussing how we are going to get to Townsville." Jeremy, Monty and Jenny put down their bags by the table. Jeremy's case was a green wheelie and a brown backpack. Jenny's was a yellow wheelie with the peace symbol and a light yellow backpack with a daisy on it. Monty's was a grey wheelie and a grey rucksack. Jeremy and Monty also had their guitars with them.

"Stacy, Coltrane, Vanessa, Carl and their dads are coming to wave us off," explained Jenny.

"Buford, Baljeet and the Fireside Girls are coming to wave us off too." Ferb added. Then Candace thought of something.

"Hey I know how we can get to Townsville," she said.

"How Candace?" asked Monty.

"We could use the car the boys made for us when we went to the Doo-Wop-Hop," she replied. "Phineas, did you and Ferb made some modifications to the car so that we could all ride in it?"

"Sure did Candace, now the car has extra seating and a retractable roof." Phineas replied.

"It's a good thing I still got the keys for it," added Jeremy. "I think it's time we set off." Everyone agreed in excitement. An hour later after they brushed their teeth and finalized their preparations, they went to the blue Nedlington Nymph. Lawerence had just finished polishing it for them.

"Here you go kids," he said. "All set and ready to go." Ferb pushed a button, which made the car extended to reveal the extra seating they had installed.

"We have also installed a navigation system so it will help find our way to Townsville," explained Phineas. "We have put in their address in the location settings." They all put their luggage in the boot of the car, when Stacy, Coltrane, Buford, Baljeet, The Fireside Girls, Vanessa, Doctor Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram, Carl, Vivian, Jeremy's and Jenny's families arrived.

"Good luck with your mission Vanessa and Perry," said Monty, and he gave her a kiss.

"Thanks Monty, you guys have a nice time in Townsville," added Vanessa. Perry chattered in agreement.

"Have a good trip everyone," said Major Monogram.

"Say hi to the AllStars for us," added Coltrane.

"We will Coltrane, and good luck to you and Stacy at the music festival," finished Candace.

"Thanks Candace," replied Stacy, and they gave each other hugs and so did everyone else. Then they got in to the car. Candace and Jeremy sat in the front, Phineas, Monty and Isabella sat in the middle and Ferb and Jenny sat in the back. Jeremy put the keys into the ignition and revved the engines.

"All right everyone, we're going cruisin," announced Jeremy.

"Let's go gang! Townsville here we come!" said Phineas. He, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Jeremy, Jenny and Monty cheered, waved goodbye and set off down the street. Coltrane, Stacy, Perry, Vanessa and the others waved goodbye.

A few hours later they got to the freeway.

"Candace push that green button to put up the roof," suggested Phineas.

"Coming up," she replied, and the roof covered them. "We'll put it down when we get off the freeway."

"This is so exciting," said Isabella. "In a few hours we will be with the AllStars."

"I bet they got some really cool activities planned for us," continued Jenny. "As well as we got cool activities planned for them."

"Let's put some music on to pass the time." Monty suggested.

"Good idea," said Candace and she put on the radio and a familiar tune came on. "This is the song we sang when we drove to the hop."

"Let's sing along gang." Phineas suggested and they sang this song.

_Ferb: You're gonna love_

_Phineas: You're gonna love just what this car can do _

_Ferb: We tricked it out _

_Phineas: We worked really hard just to trick it out for you A simple push of a button changes the pattern and the hue on your sweet ride! _

_Candace: My sweet ride! Ooh, look! The visor's a vanity! _

_Jeremy: And the glove box has real hands _

_Isabella and Jenny: Shoo-bop, shoo-bop _

_Phineas: It steers itself, there's a trophy shelf, and it opens up your cans, and if you need a rocket engine, you'll be the envy of the whole gang _

_Isabella and Jenny: Shoo-bop, shoo-bop _

_Monty: Our car has a turret that goes _

_Ferb: Boom ba-ba-boom ba-bang-a-bang-bang Ba-ba-boom ba-ba-boom ba-bang-a-bang-bang _

_All: Whoo-hoo-hoo!_

_Ferb: We're gonna cruise _

_Monty: Cruising with our friends _

_Jenny: Follow me; we're almost there! _

_Ferb: Deploy the chutes! _

_Phineas: Let's deploy the chutes, Ferb! There's romance in the air! _

_Jeremy: There's nothing I'd rather do Than take a moonlight drive with you in your sweet ride! _

_Candace and Isabella: My sweet ride!_

_All: Yeah!_

A few hours later they saw a junction leading to Townsville. "There it is, the junction to Townsville. We're almost there," said Jeremy as they turned on to the junction.

"Not long now," continued Phineas. Candace pushed the button to lower the roof.

"I already rang the AllStars, they are waiting outside their house," she said.

"We can hardly wait!" said Isabella and Jenny together. They drove on the freeway to Townsville and they saw the road to the suburbs where the AllStars lived and turned off there.

Coming their way was a white square house with three circular windows at the top of the house and a red door. And that's when they saw….

"Look it's the AllStars," said Monty pointing to the right. And he was right. The Powerpuff Girls, Miss Keane, Professor Utonium and the Dexters were waiting for them. They were overjoyed when they saw them.

"AllStars!" They cheered and ran towards them.

"Hey everybody!" said Professor and Action Dexter, as they, Dexter and the girls ran towards them. They gave each other a big group hug and laughed as they spun them around.

"Good to see you AllStars," said Phineas.

"You too Phineas," replied Blossom.

"Long time no see Ferb," continued Buttercup, and they gave each other hi-fives.

"We missed you so much AllStars," added Isabella.

"We did too Isabella," said Action Dexter as he kissed her hand. "We're so glad you come to stay with us."

"You guys remember the girls teacher Miss Keane," added Professor Utonium.

"Hello everyone," she said.

"Nice to see you Miss Keane," replied Monty as he shook her hand.

"Boy have we got some great activities for us to do," added Dexter.

"So are we," added Candace. "We are going to have so much fun together."

"That's a cool car you got there," said Bubbles pointing to the car.

"Thanks, this our Nedlington Nymph. We entered a car contest at our Do-Wop-Hop," explained Jeremy.

"The boys modified it after our dad bought it," said Candace. "And now Jeremy and I have our learners permits, we can drive the car."

"That's brilliant gang," added Professor. "You all must be tired after your long trip. Let's get your luggage and come inside our house."

"Thanks Professor," replied Phineas. "Come on guys." They got their entire luggage out of the car and went inside the house. This was the beginning of their adventures in Townsville.


End file.
